<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Контакт by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040687">Контакт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я вообще-то собирался помыться, — фыркает неодобрительно Гэвин и, словно от нечего делать, достаёт щетку из стакана, быстро смачивая её.</p><p>«Прости», — мягкий баритон внеземного существа отзывается в его голове, когда одно из щупалец обвивается вокруг запястья. Контактная телепатия работает и на приём, и на передачу, что сильно облегчает их общение — да и жизнь Гэвина в частности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Контакт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никогда прежде Гэвин не думал, что такое случится с ним. Вся жизнь обыкновенного десантника, который время от времени продаёт всякую экзотику особенным покупателям, не должна выглядеть так, как его собственная.</p><p>— Так должен начинаться какой-нибудь фильм ужасов, — бурчит он чёрной жиже, заполнившей всю его ванну, которую он обнаруживает, отдёрнув штору в намерении принять душ. Жижа, разумеется, шевелится, потому что она живая.</p><p>Правильнее, впрочем, сказать «он», потому что Коннор — вязкое существо, спасённое Гэвином на просторах галактики, определённо мужского пола. И за время, проведённое в человеческом жилище, Коннор так разросся, что уже не напоминает собой грязный отпечаток чужой ладони на лодыжке, а вырос в полноценного упитанного глизанца — в самый раз, чтобы играть инопланетян без грима в каком-нибудь отвратительном фильме.</p><p>— Я вообще-то собирался помыться, — фыркает неодобрительно Гэвин и, словно от нечего делать, достаёт щетку из стакана, быстро смачивая её.</p><p>«Прости», — мягкий баритон внеземного существа отзывается в его голове, когда одно из щупалец обвивается вокруг запястья. Контактная телепатия работает и на приём, и на передачу, что сильно облегчает их общение — да и жизнь Гэвина в частности.</p><p>Чужое сожаление окатывает такой волной, что Гэвину на миг становится стыдно. Поначалу он даже задумывался, свойственны ли ему вообще такие эмоции, или это всё проделки его внезапного сожителя, однако, даже когда они не касаются друг друга, это чувство остаётся, а значит — принадлежит Гэвину Риду целиком и полностью.</p><p>Да и в конце концов, Коннор и впрямь не виноват в том, что его человеческий сожитель любит всё делать в определённом порядке, заключая жизнь в цикл и находя успокоение в этом. Принять душ, почистить зубы, выпить кофе — всегда в такой последовательности. Этот цикл меняется лишь во время болезни или при сверхурочной работе.</p><p>В тон испытываемому сожалению Коннор становится бледно-голубым с лёгкой прозеленью, и Гэвину ничего не остаётся, кроме как протянуть руку к сжимающему его запястье щупальцу и огладить то кончиками пальцев, бурча:</p><p>— Просто закрывай дверь, если занимаешь ванну, вот и всё.</p><p>«Но я не принимал ванну», — чуть удивлённо отзывается тот, и Гэвин хмурится этому мягкому и спокойному баритону в своей голове — он звучит так, словно собеседник находится напротив, как и физическое тело Коннора.</p><p>— Тогда какого хера? — интересуется Гэвин, нахмурившись. Прежде он пытался найти глаза — или их аналог — у глизанца, но ничем подобным существо его вида не оснащено. Зато после того, как Коннор попытался облегчить ему эту задачу, Гэвину ещё долго снились кошмары с участием тысячи глаз, словно у улитки — на длинных ножках, которые мгновенно высунулись из тела.</p><p>«Уж лучше считать тебя слепым», — сказал он после этого Коннору, хотя, впрочем, продолжил смотреть на того просто как на цельное существо, выбирая случайное место для взгляда.</p><p>«Там жарко», — одно из щупалец, приняв обычный чёрный цвет, указывает на балкон, где обычно размещается Коннор, пока Гэвин на работе.</p><p>— Да уж, распогодилось, — соглашается Гэвин. Он бы тоже предпочёл тёмную ванную палящему солнцу, если бы был глизанцем, у которого от водного баланса зависит структура тела.</p><p>«Прошу», — большая часть жижи свешивается с бортика ванны так, что у Гэвина создаётся впечатление, будто он вот-вот «прольётся» на пол, но Коннор вместо этого опутывает его тело и становится приятно-гладким.</p><p>Гэвин знает, что транслирует собственное удовольствие через прикосновение, но поделать с собой ничего не может.</p><p>Если бы не эта возможность контактно передавать эмоции, стоит признать — Коннор сейчас был бы уже мёртв. Подзарабатывающий на контрабанде Гэвин первым бы его и грохнул, но, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, любопытный десантник, вокруг чьей лодыжки обвился умирающий глизанец, не рискнул стрелять в себя в первую секунду, а уже в следующую человека обдало таким страхом смерти и отчаянием, что у него просто не поднялась рука.</p><p>«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, грёбаный ты кусок дерьма!» — крикнул тогда Гэвин, и слыша, что некоторым его товарищам не повезло, дал дёру, а незнакомое существо так и осталось обвитым вокруг ноги, транслируя через прикосновение свои чувства, среди которых подавляющей оказалась благодарность.</p><p>Первую неделю вместе они провели на корабле, и стоило только обитателю Глизана отлепиться от его тела, как Гэвин беспощадно запихнул существо в банку — единственную достаточно большую тару, предназначенную для транспортировки морских обитателей, а не незнакомых ему существ.</p><p>Казалось, жижа испустила дух — если, конечно, она нуждалась в кислороде — и можно жить спокойно, но стоило отвинтить крышку, как чёрное существо снова пришло в действие и заговорило прямо у него в мозгу:</p><p>«Спасибо, что спасли меня, детектив Рид».</p><p>От шока он тогда сумел выдавить только: «Я уже давно не детектив. Да и не буду больше.»</p><p>«Спасибо, мистер Рид», — послушно исправился приятный голос в его голове, и волна благодарности, сбивающая с ног, вынудила тогда Гэвина сесть. </p><p>Было странно осознавать, что он увёз нечто разумное с последней планеты, и при этом оно не являлось контрабандой в прямом смысле этого слова. Он прихватил разговаривающий сувенир для себя, нечто не для продажи.</p><p>Пока он предаётся воспоминаниям, Коннор стягивает с него одежду своими щупальцами и настраивает воду так, как Гэвин любит больше всего.</p><p>«Ты дал мне имя», — припоминает Коннор, и в голове Гэвина раздаётся потрясающий смех, на который он весь отзывается нежностью — и получает её же в ответ.</p><p>— Точно, и с тех пор ты никак не заткнёшься, — хмыкает Гэвин, перешагивая через борт и закрывая за собой шторку ванны, — нужно было назвать тебя Со-всех-ног.</p><p>Воспоминание о совершенно странном, но не лишённом особого очарования детском мультике заставляет Коннора чуть рассмеяться и окутать его весельем.</p><p>«Это имя скорее подошло бы тебе», — парирует глизанец, принимаясь мерно натирать Гэвина появившимися по желанию мелкими наростами.</p><p>Словно одна большая чёрная мочалка, которая может одновременно намыливать его с двух сторон — Гэвин ловит особенный кайф от того, как Коннор ухаживает за ним по утрам, экономя их время на водные процедуры и оставляя больше для совместного досуга.</p><p>Он не хочет этого, но волна возбуждения накрывает стремительно. Так, словно внутри есть какой-то переключатель, и когда мягкие выступы, проявляющиеся на гладком теле, потирают проколотые соски, Гэвин жмурится.</p><p>Возбуждение не может остаться только его — не тогда, когда площадь контакта между их телами настолько велика, что существо, обладающее телепатией, может считывать даже самые мелкие оттенки чувств.</p><p>И передавать по этой связи собственные.</p><p>— Блять, — шипит Гэвин, откидывая голову на приятно подставленное под затылок щупальце.</p><p>Коннор меняет цвет на пастельные оттенки жёлтого, розового, наливается алым вместе с тем, как возбуждение приливает, курсируя между ними и усиливаясь постепенно.</p><p>«Я хочу», — тихо говорит мягкий голос в его голове, но звучит как будто над ухом.</p><p>Гэвина шатает в крохотной ванной, но плевать — начни он падать, Коннор удержит его в себе, словно впаяв беспощадно в своё тело. Глизанец растягивается по своему желанию, цепляется отростками, как присосками, выращивает на них острые иглы или просто мягкие выступы, как те, что нежно трут соски, живот и скользят по поднимающемуся члену.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, закрывая глаза.</p><p>Он не вспоминает того, как это с ними случилось в первый раз. Будь это рука помощи при каком-нибудь отравлении афродизиаком, насколько было бы проще, но нет. Просто человек, у которого слишком долго не было секса, и глизанец, который решил сделать ему массаж.</p><p>Массаж, к слову, кончился так потрясающе, что ноги его три ближайших часа не держали, ведь для инопланетянина несколько часов секса были даже близко не выматывающими, а поглощаемые им человеческие эмоции, напротив, питали особенно сильно в моменты, когда Гэвина разрывало от удовольствия.</p><p>Фактически именно после этого секс заменил собой прежние способы  кормёжки эмоциями, но это не сделало их отношения хуже. Напротив, внимательный инопланетный любовник, чуткий и заботливый как во время секса, так и вне его — разве можно желать чего-то большего?</p><p>Мелкие шипастые наросты проезжаются по рёбрам и опасно дразнят местечко под мошонкой, но Коннору даже не надо спрашивать, нравится ли это Гэвину. Их чувства делятся друг между другом в самом буквальном смысле, и стоит только пригласительно чуть приоткрыть рот, как в нём оказывается одно из щупалец.</p><p>Нежное, солоновато-сладкое, с неповторимым вкусом — Гэвину бы просто нравилось целоваться — или отсасывать, тут слишком сложно определить из-за анатомии его партнёра — с Коннором так же, как и с людьми, но из-за этого вкуса он ловит невероятный кайф. Дразнящий рецепторы совершенно правильно, горячее всего остального тела, особенно нежный — это ли не то, что может свети с ума вкупе с ласковыми касаниями под струями льющейся воды?</p><p>«Ты не против?» — спрашивает Коннор тихо, неуверенно, когда один из отростков касается сжатого ануса.</p><p>Будь Гэвин не так занят игрой с щупальцем у себя во рту, он непременно ответил бы, но слова Коннору не нужны — он считывает одобрение и принимается мягко массировать его сверху, не проникая вовнутрь.</p><p>«Хочу, хочу, хочу», — вот и всё, что бьётся в черепной коробке Гэвина, и он закидывает руки за голову.</p><p>Те мгновенно оказываются обездвижены жесткими щупальцами, как он и желал. Поверх зажмуренных век осторожно ложится другой алый отросток, постепенно погружая мир, окружавший Гэвина, во мрак и оставляя только приятное чувство от льющейся воды. Даже внешние звуки перекрывают мелкие щупальца, что наподобие беруш закрывают уши, полностью вовлекая человека в процесс.</p><p>Возбуждение возрастает, но Гэвин уже не видит изменений цвета своего партнёра. Коннор может быть нежным, может быть грубым, он может быть сильным и податливым — идеальным, просто потому, что всегда ориентируется на то, чего хочет сам Гэвин.</p><p>Как-то раз Коннор остановился — у Гэвина было особое настроение почувствовать себя не только беспомощным, но и использованным. Опыта в человеческих взаимодействиях к тому моменту у Коннора было достаточно, чтобы понять, что подобные возбуждающие желания — ненормальны с точки зрения большинства.</p><p>Этот был один из редких моментов их секса, который оказался практически испорчен тем, что Гэвину пришлось объяснять, насколько чувства важнее приличий. Люди могут хотеть чего угодно, и если эмоции говорят «да», то уже не важно, что там произносит рот. Но только если он эмоционально согласен.</p><p>«Но вы же не обладаете контактной телепатией! — изумился тогда Коннор. — Как же вы понимаете, какое „нет“ действительно означает отказ и отрицание, а какое только является частью этой странной игры?»</p><p>«Мы договариваемся и обговариваем, — пришлось пояснять Гэвину, чуть морщась от неудовлетворённости, мучившей его на протяжении всего долгого, но неотвратимо важного разговора. — Есть метки или сигналы, что точно говорят, можно или нельзя. Даже стоп-слово есть, или стоп-сигнал, на случай, если рот занят.»</p><p>«Я тоже хочу стоп-сигнал», — твёрдо заявил ему Коннор, и сердце Гэвина от подобной предусмотрительности растаяло к хренам.</p><p>«Я сожму зубы дважды, вот так», — хмыкнул тогда Гэвин, безошибочно извлекая из общей массы одно из щупалец и погружая его в рот, сделал два быстрых движения челюстями, а через мгновение — одно короткое.</p><p>От ощущения щупальца во рту неудовлетворённое желание стало ещё острее и передалось Коннору в полном объёме, когда губы Гэвина сомкнулись на отростке.</p><p>Тогда-то и выяснилось, что быть оттраханным в рот ему подходит ровно так же, как отдать на поругание зад, ведь Коннор, увлечённо изучавший эти моменты, провёл с ним целую тренировку, чтобы точно научиться распознавать оговоренный стоп-сигнал.</p><p>И потому сейчас Гэвин уверен, что стоит ему даже раз сжать зубы, как Коннор приостановится, оценит его состояние — но этого не нужно. Не тогда, когда два щупальца оттягивают его ягодицы в стороны, а третье прижимается влажным, скользким кончиком к анусу, становясь совершенно крохотным, и проникает внутрь без малейшего сопротивления.</p><p>Пожалуй, это несколько раздражает, но Коннор повёрнут на безопасности. Он пытается сделать всё максимально правильно, а потому растягивает человека обычно медленно, аккуратно, очень постепенно наращивая объёмы своего отростка внутри, пока остальные дразнят кожу, гладят язык, обвиваются горячим коконом вокруг члена Гэвина, сжимают немного яйца, чтобы передавить семяток, если у них появится желание продлить удовольствие.</p><p>— Войди, — сдавленно бормочет он, возвращаясь к медленным ласкам языка и подавая бёдра в сжавшиеся вокруг его члена щупальца.</p><p>«Уверен?» — тихо спрашивает Коннор, и три отростка, до этого момента просто сжимавшие член в приятном ритме, приходят в движение, уверенно потирая как раз там, где очень нужно.</p><p>Гэвин не отвечает — тело говорит красноречивее любых слов. Даже от мысли бросает в пот, общее возбуждение усиливается невероятно, а скользящий по вершине головки самый крохотный, чуть шире трёх волосков, щуп втягивает капельку его семени.</p><p>«Я буду нежен», — наконец соглашается Коннор, и Гэвин стонет, чувствуя, как за мягкую подвижную кожу его член тянут вверх, навстречу невероятно тонкому щупу.</p><p>Медленное проникновение почти и не чувствуется до тех пор, пока тот не добавляет постепенно в объёмах. Гэвин с лёгкостью может показать, докуда достал тонкий отросток, и в момент, когда крохотное щупальце проходит до самого мочевого пузыря, он кричит.</p><p>Ему не больно, ему хорошо, но этого мало.</p><p>«Я не хочу кончать сразу, — как-то объяснял он Коннору, который, кажется, напротив, получает особое удовольствие от того, как человек кончает вместе с ним несколько раз, каждый последующий становясь всё измученней и податливей, — куда приятнее чувствовать, что тебе не дают этого, а потом...»</p><p>«Но это должно быть мучительно, — не соглашается Коннор, и его опасение и раздражение ударяют по Гэвину, словно мешком. — Разве мучение может быть приятным?»</p><p>«Ох, мой наивный, наивный Коннор», — хмыкнул тогда Гэвин, и доказал — ещё как бывает.</p><p>Они начинали с простого — шлепки по заднице, болезненная ласка сосков и первый запрет кончать. Базис на доверие и первые пробы совместной боли, перетекающей в удовольствие, сделали из Коннора ненасытное чудовище. </p><p>Он с таким интересом изучал грани своего человека, напитывался эмоциями и старался всё провернуть правильно, что они ушли в эту часть БДСМ-а, словно проваливаясь под лёд без единой возможности выбраться.</p><p>Именно Коннор проколол его соски — с согласия Гэвина, конечно. И два маленьких, аккуратных шарика по обе стороны от каждого были явным и весьма материальным доказательством того, что именно Коннору Гэвин позволил больше, чем любому из его прежних человеческих партнёров. Он дал себя отметить этим — и наслаждался даже тем, как они болели несколько месяцев, потому что Коннор помогал ухаживать за ними, обрабатывал, убеждаясь, что процесс идёт хорошо.</p><p>А сейчас его щупальца мягко оттягивают за металлические штанги плоть, пока в уретре щуп набирает объёма до момента, пока не становится идеально.</p><p>«Коннор, Коннор, Коннор», — бьётся у Гэвина в голове, и он знает — тот слышит его.</p><p>Слышит и ощущает желание, которое увлекает за собой, погребает так, что тело начинает вести. Он шатается, чувствуя, что готов упасть, но вокруг его тела плоть Коннора становится твёрдой, как броня, она укрепляет его на ногах, даже тогда, когда длинное и объёмное щупальце проникает вовнутрь, оглаживая нежные стенки и двигаясь с необходимой частотой.</p><p>«Ты не успокаиваешься», — предупреждающе замечает Коннор, но это очевидная для них обоих информация. </p><p>Сегодня его либидо ударяет поддых, и Гэвин знает, что одного этого — чувствовать себя отрезанным от мира под каплями воды, с приятно-толстым щупальцем в заднице и внутри уретры, со сжатыми сосками, посасывая один из прилепившихся отростков, ему недостаточно.</p><p>«Не навредишь», — думает Гэвин и чуть поглаживает заведёнными за спину руками придерживающие и не дающие ему вырваться щупальца.</p><p>Один из отростков, проникший в задницу, осторожно теснится, давая мягко протиснуться ещё одному.</p><p>«Если будет слишком...» — начинает Коннор опасливо, хотя они оба в курсе, что глизанец узнает об этом первым.</p><p>Второй проникает в него глубже, настолько, что Гэвину кажется, дальше уже и невозможно, но он оказывается совершенно растянут и заполнен под завязку Коннором.</p><p>Щуп в уретре снова давит на мочевой пузырь и расширяется как раз там, где простата. Давит он мягко, осторожно, но в сумме ощущений хватает для пробивающей тело дрожи, и Гэвин сжимается всем телом вместо того, чтобы просто выплеснуться семенем в подставленное щупальце.</p><p>«Как будто кончил», — нежный голос Коннора заставляет всхлипнуть и снова содрогнуться, чувствуя, как два горячих отростка выходят из него.</p><p>Заглушенное из-за щупальца мычание получается невнятным, хотя несёт в себе один простой и понятный смысл — не смей. Растянутый, податливый, Гэвин принимает их обратно, и снова лишается, понимая, что Коннор изо всей своей инопланетной души наслаждается тем, как он глухо скулит, подаётся бедрами вниз и требует остаться внутри.</p><p>Он развратил невинного глизанца, и теперь пожинает плоды этого. </p><p>Сладкие, сочные плоды, доводящие его до сорванных криков и нового спазма, выворачивающего всё тело, когда внутри уплотнение из щупалец, давящее на простату, приходит в движение, но его семяток и уретра по-прежнему перекрыты.</p><p>Это мучение слишком сладкое, слишком острое и слишком недостаточное для того, чтобы Гэвин сумел кончить, если сейчас вынуть щуп.</p><p>Так, по крайней мере, ему кажется, до момента, пока мягкие наросты не становятся жесткими, а его соски словно натирают красным перцем — они горят так же, как и головка, и даже вокруг сфинктера появляется это особо мучительное жжение, которое вода не успокаивает ни на миг. </p><p>Крик выходит громким, слышным всем соседям, но Гэвину уже всё равно — он делает полноценный вдох одновременно с тем, как щуп надавливает на простату с одной стороны, а два отростка нажимают на неё же с другой, прежде чем покинуть тело.</p><p>Гэвин не помнит, как кончает — он проваливается в невероятное забытье, где нет ничего, кроме приятной гладкости тела Коннора, что наверняка облепил его со всех сторон, словно элегантный чёрный костюм, не давая окончательно навернуться и разбить себе голову в ванной.</p><p>Когда глаза открыть всё-таки удаётся, оказывается, что Коннор и впрямь обвился вокруг него. Самым кончиком одного из щупалец он дразнит его сфинктер, явно наслаждаясь тем, как тот, слишком растянутый и растраханный, не сразу смыкается. Между Гэвином и кроватью целая прослойка из Коннора, и это, пожалуй, лучшее, что вообще может быть.</p><p>— Я безнадежно опоздал на корабль, — вздыхает Гэвин, прикрывая сонные глаза и позволяя себе томиться в неге.</p><p>«Сегодня выходной», — отзывается Коннор, и чужая безмятежность окутывает Гэвина так же, как и собственная.</p><p>Он умеет их отличать и точно знает — не вся сегодняшняя похоть была исключительно его. Половина, не больше. Но Коннор тоже его хочет, это передаётся Гэвину, усиливаясь, и снова Коннору, и так до бесконечности.</p><p>«Однажды это может кончиться дурно», — мелькает мысль на задворках сознания, но Гэвин вспоминает, насколько осторожен и внимателен с ним глизанец. Видимо, тот подумал о возможных последствиях их «спаривания», как Коннор называл это первое время, гораздо раньше.</p><p>Любовь к Коннору охватывает его такой же сильной волной, как и благодарность, и Коннор в его голове чуть улыбается, пока одно из щупалец мягко гладит Гэвина по затылку, путаясь в слипшихся влажных прядях.</p><p>— Ты сияешь, — бурчит Гэвин, не в первый раз обращая внимание на то, что в ответ на его любовь Коннор всегда отзывается именно этим цветом — светящимся изнутри персиковым.</p><p>«Ты тоже», — улыбка в голове заставляет Гэвина сыто прикрыть глаза и прижаться щекой плотнее к гладкому телу своего любовника.</p><p>«Нужно будет взять тебя с собой на работу», — проносится в его мыслях на грани сна, и, когда Гэвин уже засыпает, Коннор обнимает его своим телом во всех сторон нежнее самой мягкой пижамы.</p><p>И их блаженство неизмеримо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>